Triangle
by BlankMong
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Mikasa yang tiba-tiba dilamar oleh Levi?. Seorang CEO perusahaan tempatnya diterima bekerja sebulan lalu. Orang yang selama ini dia kagumi dari kejauhan. Dan sekarang menyatakan perasaan padanya, lalu memintanya untuk menjadi istri.


**Triangle.**

Warning : typos, cerita geje, ambruladul, OOC.

nikmati apa adanya~

Happy Reading.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu ini dia menunggu jawaban. Dan hari ini dirasa adalah batasnya Levi menunggu. Jadi dengan terburu-buru dia mendatangi semua tempat dimana kemungkinan Mikasa berada.

Yah...ruangan mereka hanya bersebrangan. Tapi anehnya setiap Levi datang mencari Mikasa, dia tak ada diruangannya. Seakan memang Mikasa coba menghindarinya. Dan itu terjadi tepat setelah pengakuan mengejutkan sang eksmud Levi Ackermann, bahwa ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Mikasa. Karyawatinya dari bagian pemasaran, kepala bagian pemasaran lebih tepatnya. _Eksmud...eksekutif muda aliyas CEO._

"Jadilah pacark-- tidak." Levi menggeleng membuat surai yang sudah susah payah ditata dengan pomeade bikinan stylish kenamaan jadi berantakan lagi. "Jadiah istriku, Mikasa."

Dalam keadaan dan suasana yang kondusif Mikasa pasti bakal menerima dengan senang hati ajakan Levi. Dia memang sudah naksir berat sama Levi. Itulah motivasi terbesarnya dalam ujian masuk karyawan baru yang diadakan bulan lalu. Mati-matian dia belajar soal-soal psikotes. Demi bekerja satu atap dengan Levi.

Kini impiannya telah terwujud. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Levi tiap kali dia mau saat dikantor. Ruangan mereka berseberangan. Setiap kali dia melihat Levi, Mikasa selalu terkekeh gembira. Seakan saklar bahagianya terpicu tiap kali dia melihat Levi. Seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya sungguh bahagia. Tak ada pikiran muluk-muluk buat menjadi pacar Levi atau apa. Itu terlalu tak nyata buatnya untuk bersanding dengan pimpinan tertinggi Ackerman Corporation.

Tau-tau saja Levi melamarnya di kafetaria kantor. Dijam sibuk. Didepan banyak karyawan yang sedang menyantap makan siang hari itu. Dan itu membuat Mikasa malu bukan kepalang. Karena dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian kala. Tak sempat dia memberi jawaban. Mikasa langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Levi yang terbengong mengikuti arah gerak Mikasa. Dan banyak kasak-kusuk tentang hubungan sang eksmud dan kepala bagian pemasaran itu.

Hari-hari setelah itu, kemana Mikasa melangkah selalu ada omongan miring tentangnya. Dari penggoda, penjilat, hingga pelet apa yang digunakannya sampai bisa membuat Levi kepincut ingin menjadikannya istri. Mikasa sih inginnya mengabaikan semua ini, menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi. Tapi tak bisa.

Tiap hari Levi selalu mencari-carinya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan Mikasa selalu bisa mengindarinya, dengan berbagai alasan juga. Ini sudah seminggu berjalan, Mikasa berharap selamanya. Sampai Levi mencegatnya di kamar mandi saat dirinya sedang memperbaiki make up. Bayangan sang direktur berdiri di belakangnya, menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Awalnya dia pikir itu hanya delusi semata.

"Kau menghindariku ya." Mikasa terkaget. Masa iya delusi bisa bicara.

"Anggap saja itu hanya bayangan Mikasa." Dia bicara pada diri sendiri sambil memoleskan lipstick di bibirnya.

"Wah...wah...aku benar-benar diabaikan rupanya." Delusi itu bicara lagi. Kini Mikasa baru sadar kalau itu bukan delusi semata. Tapi itu Levi yang asli. Dan begitu dia berbalik.

"Jadi gimana nih?."

"Gimana apanya?." Jengah dengan kelakuan Levi yang mendesaknya sampai ke dinding. Mengurungnya dalam jeruji lengan kekar pria itu. Ini masih di kantor. Gimana kalau orang lain liat. Lagi pula ini toilet wanita. Kok bisa sih dia baik-baik saja saat masuk kesini?. Dia tak malu apa?. Kalau karyawati lain tau, Levi bisa dikira bos mesum yang diam-diam mengintip di toilet wanita.

"Hooh kau lupa ya." Levi coba menatap mata Mikasa saat mereka bicara. Tapi Mikasa hanya menghindari tatapan Levi. Sebenarnya Mikasa hanya coba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semu merah.

"Tolong hentikan pak. Ini toilet wanita." Mikasa coba mendorong Levi menjauh, tapi percumah saja.

"Tak ada siapapun disini selain kau dan aku. Jadi kau bisa jujur saja." Levi menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Mikasa yang semakin beringsut mundur dengan sia-sia karena yang ada dibelakangnya hanya ada sebuah dinding. _Anggap saja bang levi lebih tinggi dari Mikasa. Sekali ini saja yahh...akutu pengin ngliat Levi tinggi. Lanjut..._

"Bagaimana kalau ada--"

"Kalau ada yang nyelonong masuk?." Mikasa langsung heran mendengar Levi, seakan pria itu seorang pembaca pikiran. Otomatis mereka langsung bertatapan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?, datang kemari tanpa persiapan?." Kata yang keluar dari Levi seakan membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Mukanya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan masalah besar, kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka berduaan di toilet wanita.

Ahhh...dia kan CEO. Paling ada seorang bodyguard yang berjaga di depan sana. Melarabg setiap wanita yang akan masuk ke sini. Atau sebuah plang bertuliskan "toilet sedang dalam perbaikan. Silahkan gunakan toilet lain". Apasih yang tak bisa di lakukan Levi?, begitu pikiran Mikasa.

"Aku...eummm permisi dulu pak. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Mikasa coba menelusup melewati lengan Levi dengan menundukan badan. Tapi Levi tau itu akan terjadi, dan dia ikut merendahkan badan mengikuti Mikasa. Hingga keduanya terduduk, dan Mikasa masih terkurung.

"Mau pergi kemana?." Levi tersenyum puas karena bisa mencegah upaya melarikan diri Mikasa .

"Baiklah pak, apa yang anda inginkan?." Mikasa sudah lelah memelarikan dari Levi seminggu ini. Dia juga sudah muak dengan gunjingan orang-orang kantor tentang mereka berdua. Hari ini kesalahpahaman ini harus kelar. Mikasa mau tak mau nantinya juga bakal menghadapi Levi juga. Dan ini kesempatannya.

"Jadilah istriku." Suara Levi jadi melembut. Tatapannya berubah sayu. Sungguh menghipnotis, untuk Mikasa sekalipun. Dia tak bisa menolak pesona bujang dua-puluh-delapan tahun itu.

"Ap--...Kau dan ak-- maaf pak, kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana saya bisa menikahi anda." Mikasa tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Pendiriannya seminggu lalu yang bakal menolak Levi bagaimanapun caranya mulai goyah.

"Kita bisa saling mengenal kalau sudah resmi menikah kan. Dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku. Aku kan calon suami masa depanmu." Deru napas Levi membelai wajahnya. Memicu irama jantung berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa yang and--...apa yang kau sukai dariku. Sampai kau ingin menjadikanku istrimu?."

"Aku tak tau." Dengan entengnya Levi menjawab sambil merenggangkan bahu. Seolah itu bukan hal penting. Namun justru itu yang mulai memicu amarah Mikasa.

"Tak tau?. Kau bilang tak tau?. Kau ingin menikahiku? melamarku depan banyak orang? membuatku malu selama seminggu penuh? memintaku jadi istrimu tapi kau tak tau apa alasan kau menyukaiku? naif sekali kau ya." Berakhir dengan muka merah, dada yang naik turun dengan cepat megap-megap memasok udara.

Gaya bicara bak berondongan peluru yang meluncur dari senapan otomatis. Itu yang terjadi ketika Mikasa marah. Dia bakal berbicara tanpa rem, memuntahkan segala isi hatinya tanpa peduli apa.

Levi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. "Kurasa aku makin mencintaimu, Mikasa. Ayo kita nikah saja besok."

"Apa?." Mikasa hanya heran dengan reaksi Levi. "Menikah? besok?. Kau gila ya?."

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku." Suara Mikasa mulai merendah kembali.

"Cinta itu tak bisa dibicarakan pakai logika. Aku tau aku mencintaimu itu saja."

"Tapi kan kita kan belum saling kenal?."

"Dengar Mikasa, Kau tak bisa memilih untuk mencintai seseorang karena kau sudah kenal lama dengannya. Tapi dengan cinta bisa memuatmu mengenal seseorang lebih jauh lagi." Perkataan Levi barusan membuat Mikasa tertegun tanpa kata. Menatap manik hitam legam Levi yang dalam bagai jurang tak berdasar.

"Semakin aku menyukaimu, aku semakin takut. Takut kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku." Jeda dengan sebuah desah panjang Levi. Seakan beban perasaan yang selama ini ditanggunnya mulai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi aku coba untuk tidak menyukaimu." Lalu senyum itu kembali terukir diwajahnya. " Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi selain mengungkapkannya padamu. Berharap kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

Mikasa bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Mendapat pengakuan tiba-tiba dari orang yang selama ini dikaguminya, bagai mimpi. Dia bisa saja menerima Levi. Tapi bagaimana omongan orang tentang mereka nantinya?.

Dia memang menyukai Levi dari awal. Levi juga salah satu alasan Mikasa ngebet ingin bekerja disini. Tapi untuk menjadi istri Levi, sangat tak masuk akal baginya. Tak nyata.

"Mikasa?. Mikasa?..." Tangan Levi sedari tadi bolak-balik didepan wajah Mikasa, tapi tak ada reaksi apapun. Iseng, Levi mencubit kedua pipi Mikasa.

"Sakit tau." Mikasa tersadar dari lamunan. Manatap Levi. " Ini bukan mimpi kan?."

"Mimpi? hahahaha." Tawa menggema di toilet. " Jadi kau anggap pengakuan keduaku tadi hanya mimpi?. Kau tak tau berapa besar usahaku untuk mengatakanya padamu...lagi?."

"Jadi bukan mimpi?."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?." Wajah Levi berubah suram. Barusan saja dia ditolak. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang baru dua-puluh-delapan-tahun ini, dia ditolak oleh seorang wanita. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau selama hidupnya. Dan kini dia ditolak?.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku mendengar anak gadisnya tiba-tiba mau menikah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan belum bertemu dengan mereka. Aku bakal dikira buru-buru menikah karena 'kecelakaan'." Mulutnya mencucut.

"Tap--.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian pak. Kau itu tak tau tata urutan hubungan ya. Setidaknya biarkan aku jadi pacarmu dulu."

"Pacar?." Dahi Levi berkerut.

"Pacar." Mikasa mengiyakan.

"Dan biarkan aku mengenalmu."

Begitu tiba-tiba. Dan itu seperti hanya sekejap mata. Tau-tau bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan. Levi menangkup wajah Mikasa dengan dua tangannya. Ciuman ringan berubah lebih panas. Deru napas keduanya tak beraturan. Irama jantung yang jadi tak karuan.

Hari itu Mikasa membenahi make up-nya yang berantakan...lagi.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Halooo

Levi yang ini rada OOC. Mingser dari dia yang biasa cool, sedikit bicara, kurang romantis, kurang tinggi. _Tapi tetep sayang aku bang...aku padamu lah pokoknya._

Baru dua sudut nih, tinggal nambahin yang ketiga. hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan reviewnya yah. Aku tunggu nih. Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff gaje bikinan saya.

See yaaa...

토밴이


End file.
